Apple Juice, Prune Juice, and Gym Class
by Gold-San
Summary: Davis and Kari are enemies. What can Kari tutoring Davis do?
1. Part 1

Note: I did not write this. Kari did. You can find her website geocities.com/patamonsdigimon  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Digimon. We wish...  
  
Part 1  
  
"Motomiya! Do you know what the heck you're doing? Get down on your hands and give me 20!" the gym teacher yelled at Davis. Then Mr. O'Donnel(hey, I'm making it easy on ya!) turned to Kari and said, "Young lady... What to do with you. CHANGE! HERE! NOW!" Kari relplied with an, "Ewwwww!!! You're a sexist! You're SO fired dude!"   
  
Davis jumped up from his hands and said, "NO! Kari's MY girl. You ain't getting her." T.K. jumped up, grabbed Kari in the waist and kissed her. "Yeah right Motomiya. In your dreams."  
  
*  
  
Davis awoke with a startle. He looked around and said, "Dang! Late again? Stupid Kari with her STUPIDER T.J. Why do I always have those horrible dreams? I dun like her."   
  
Davis walked to his computer, turned it on and saw a message waiting. He opened it and it said  
  
'DEAR ENEMY DAVIS,  
YOU STINK IN PUSH-UPS? NEVER THOUGHT YOU DID. SO I HAVE TO TUTOR YOU? GOD. HARSH PUNISHMENT...  
KARI'  
  
"I'm tutored by the con-artist... Otherwise called "Stoopid". Mix those letters around and I got tOtUred. There. More like it. And it's when? Today? During SOCCER?" Davis yelled at the computer like it was a person or something (which it isn't).  
  
  
***  
Kari looked around the kitchen, grabbed some apple juice (hence the name!) and ran downstairs. She logged on her computer and saw 'ITOTALLY-HATE-KARI' online. She clicked on the name and started to type a message.   
  
Davis, ok. Listen up. I'm skipping tutoring. Well maybe not. I wanna see your Mom for a sec. I gotta arrange something with HER. NOT YOU. I'm not going in your room or nothing. Ok... Bye... Blah... POO ON YOU  
and sent it.  
  
"Do I think I'm to hard on Davis is the next question from... Yolei. Hmmmm... NO. Not really. He's a jerk. A perverted jerk who wants to kiss my butt... So, no Yolei. I don't... Ok Yolei, I'm hangin' up!"  
  
  
***  
"I hate apple juice 'cause she likes applejuice. I love prune juice 'cause she hates prune juice!" sang Davis. Then an IM window popped up from the ChattyGoLucky server and he knew it was Kari. Freaky little Kari. With a camera around her anerexsic neck. With her ugly little freakish pants! GAH!!!  
  
Jun called Davis and said someone was on the phone for him. Davis yelled, "I'm FRENCHING my COMPUTER! Give me the darn phone!" "Sure! Whatever little bro. But there's a phone in your room. And I got Matt Is-" Jun yelled. "I know who the heck you've got down there! Seesh! Have you heard of Tai and Sora, Matt? And Mimi and Matt, Matt? Hehe!" Then Matt yelled, "I'm gonna strangle you, you BRAT! Even if it does make the soccer team lose!" Davis could also hear Jun in the backround saying, "Strangle him Matt!!!" ... So much for a sister...  
  
Davis picked up the phone.   
  
"Hello. This is the Davis Motomiya Residence. If you are my friend press 1. If you are my enemy press 2. And if you called on an important message press 3. If I know you press one of the numbers above and press 4. If I dun know you press one of the numbers above and press 5." Davis had it all written down on a sheet of paper for any phone call. Then Davis heard the dial tone for 2 and 4. Then he took a wild guess and said, "Hey Jerkfaced Kari." "Er... No. It's T.K. or T.J. as you call me. Hey let me tell ya something. Can we be like best friends? I really don't like Kari but she thinks I like, like, her. So she's tagging along." "Wow... I thought you actually liked her! Your brother though, he wants to strangle me..." replied Davis. "Uh... Oh? I'll be right over." "Sure T.K." Then Davis hung up the phone and stared at his cieling. He got another IM. This time it was from someone named 'teoneofergy'. He read what it said:  
  
Hey Davis Motomta?Right? Oh wait. Motomiya... Same thing. Here's what I think about you: You're freaky. You're smart. You take after someone. And ur CUTE. You DESERVE someone better than Kari... Go to the DigiWorld and I'll show you someone that'll FASICNATE you. Bring T.K. along too.  
  
Davis typed a real quick message that began with N and ended with O. NO. 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
T.K. walked into Davis' room. "Hey! I backed Matt off. You heard the Gangsta Rap?" Davis replied with, "From Alvin and The Chipmunks?" T.K. said "Yeah. I brought on over the CD." This is how it goes by the way:  
  
  
Before all this, We were just average chipmunks. Yeah, I remember growing up in the park. Life was nice a beutiful. I used to live in a cozy hole under a tree on the west side. But then we met Dave Seville. He changed our live foreva. He took us into his home, and raised as like his own children. We traveled around the world enternaining children with our shows and albums. We used to ride in limos and eat caviare in designer walnuts. We were on top of the world. But there's another side to this story, that no one knows. We take coke, drank bottles of jack, we barbed underaged women both white and black. And in my prime when I was the star of shine, I'd get pumped up at parties,man, all the time. We hung out with Sean Hans and Nickel Cinnimon Tint Time. We were big and denieful, on my big motorcycle. But Dave owned the title. We were all suicidal! Then I got to thinkin' man. Yeah, and me too! About what? Being dicked over? Yeah, about how life's so unfair. Yeah, it was funny how things changed from the beginning to the end. You know, we never even got our percentage of our cartoon revolouge. I still don't understnad how you can sell over 1,000,000 albums! How can I be broke? Dave we haven't even got a nut! Nothin'! Nothin' Dave! You're goin' down Seville! You're going DOWN!!!! Dave, you're exposed (exposed). Mess with the chipmunks, it'll end up coming close! Mr. Seville, how does it feel, when I step to the side of your grill, with a heart of cold steel? The acts a bitch, ain't it Dave? First I'm gonna kill ya, then I'll piss on your brain! Give us 2,000! Chipmunks will rule. So step on back, while I take you to school! Hey, (hey) we're the chipmunks (chipmunks) and we ain't goin' out like punks. Hey, (hey) we're the chipmunks (chipmunks) and we ain't goin' out like punks. I said, hey, (hey) we're the chipmunks (chipmunks) and we ain't goin' out like punks. I said, Hey, (hey) we're the chipmunks (chipmunks) and we ain't goin' out like punks. I said, hey (hey, hey,hey,hey,hey) we're the chipmunks!(hey,hey,hey,hey!)  
"Thanks man! You mind if I make a copy of it? While your here..." Davis asked. "Sure go ahead." T.K. said.  
  
  
************  
Kari, was on her way to the Motomiya house. She heard the Chipmunks Gangsta Rap coming from the window. *I should of known he'd be playing rap...* she thought to herself. *That's just great...* She rung the doorbell. Davis and T.K. ran downstairs with Davis' portable boom box, and answered the door, still playing the gangster rap.  
"T.K.? I didn't know you guys were friends." Kari said, shocked. "Remember, I dumped you, Kari!" T.K. said. Then he started to sing the gangster rap. "What do you want?" Davis yelled over the music. "I gotta talk to your Mom!!!!" Kari yelled at the top of her lungs. "My Mom said I still have to tutor you!!!!" Davis said, "You mean torture me? Come on. Make it quick. I don't want to see more of you than I have to!" "Yea," T.K. agreed. "Me either." "T.K.!!!!" Kari said, psyched. Kari came in, and left as quick as you could sing the whole gangster rap. (note: The gangster rap IS a real song. I found it on the net.) 


End file.
